


Snapshots

by MelodicMars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, i swear this is just cute, there's like half a second of angst, they remember their memories with each other, yeosang proposes to seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicMars/pseuds/MelodicMars
Summary: A photograph tells a story not by capturing every single detail of that moment, but by opening the gateway to return to an old memory.~~Yeosang proposes to Seonghwa with a scrapbook, each photo bringing them back to those moments.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Snapshots

The mountain offered a perfect view as the sun set, painting the sky with a symphony of colours. Yeosang reached over and took Seonghwa’s hands in his. They stared lovingly at each other. Tears formed in Seonghwa’s eyes at what was to come.

“My love, you are everything to me. From the first moment we met, you had me mesmerized. Our friendship was a choice, but fate had us falling in love somewhere along the way. When you moved and we said a final goodbye, I missed you more than I thought was possible. Absence erases the minor passions and deepens the great ones, just as the wind extinguishes a candle and fans a fire. I felt alive when you came back into my life, that spark never gone. The love and memories we had remained, and we burst back into flame.”

Yeosang pulled his hands away to pick up a scrapbook. He had spent weeks making it, contacting family and friends, even old acquaintances for photos of special moments in their lives, adding his own as well. It held so many precious memories, snapshots of their life. Flipping open the first page, he continued.

“Do you remember…”

-

_ The first time we met. _

Yeosang walked into his homeroom class, nervously looking around. Middle school was a horrible time to move, everyone already in friend groups and cliques. The only thing worse would be moving in the middle of the school year. Oh wait,  _ it was the middle of the school year. _ He just hoped he wouldn’t get stuck by someone obnoxious. The teacher introduced him to the class and pointed him towards an empty desk beside a kid who was chatting with everyone. Great, a popular kid. He sat down, dumping his stuff on his desk. The conversation around him came to a halt, and the boy turned towards him. Yeosang prepared for a scathing comment, ready to make one in return. 

“Hi, I’m Park Seonghwa!” the boy—Seonghwa—said with a bright smile and sparkling eyes. “Do you want to hang out with me and my friends at lunch?”

Oh. Maybe he’d misjudged. Cautiously, he returned the smile.

“Kang Yeosang. I’d love to.”

-

_ When I asked you out. _

Puberty had done well for both of them. Seonghwa had shot up in height and became taller than Yeosang. Which, by the way, was so unfair. The height was the obvious thing, but Yeosang couldn’t help but notice the way Seonghwa’s features sharpened, baby fat falling away. His body was all lean muscle from being on the swim team, and he even had abs. Abs! Once again, unfair. 

And yet, Seonghwa was the friendliest person to ever exist. Yeosang knew he was talked about just as much as Seonghwa, but where Seonghwa became known as literal sunshine, smiling and greeting everyone in the halls, Yeosang was dubbed the ice prince by his classmates. He enjoyed the title, knowing it was in jest. Still, he was jealous of Seonghwa. Or rather, he’d thought it was jealousy at first. Quickly, he realized that no, he didn’t want to  _ be _ Seonghwa, he wanted to  _ be with  _ Seonghwa.

It was a decision he went back and forth on, but Seonghwa had slyly brought up crushes in such a strange way that Yeosang just went for it.

“I like you, Hwa. Will you go on a date with me?”

A number of expressions flicked across Seonghwa’s face, too quick to discern. The burst of confidence was quickly bleeding from Yeosang and he was about to start backtracking when Seonghwa spoke.

“You mean it?”

At Yeosang’s nod, he let out a sparkling laugh and tackled Yeosang with a hug. They stumbled and fell. Seonghwa landed on top of Yeosang with a thump.

“I like you too, Sangie. Do take me on a date.”

Yeosang half shoved at Seonghwa, but really he was too happy to care. “You’re heavy, you potato sack.”

“Nope. This is where I stay now,” Seonghwa laughed.

They lay in silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

Yeosang broke the silence to ask, “So, are we boyfriends now?”

Seonghwa laughed again. “Yeah. I think we are.”

-

_ Our first date. _

They decided on the karaoke place they’ve been to so many times, though it was always with friends before. As they walked there, Seonghwa threaded his fingers with Yeosang’s. Yeosang looked over to see Seonghwa resolutely looking ahead. He huffed a laugh and gave Seonghwa’s hand a squeeze.

Hours went by quickly. The bright lights casted a striking shadow on Seonghwa’s face, and Yeosang found himself staring. They went from belting songs way out of both their vocal ranges, laughing until they can’t breathe, to soft love songs, looking at each other as their voices harmonized in a lilting duet. 

The last strains of the melody played, and Yeosang realized they'd moved closer as they sang. He was right in front of Seonghwa, who gently tilted Yeosang’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” he murmured.

Yeosang nodded, rising to meet Seonghwa’s lips.

It was soft, tentative. Both of them were inexperienced. Nevertheless, it was filled with love and care. It took a few tries, but they figured it out, Yeosang drawing Seonghwa close. They parted for air, and Yeosang found himself lost in Seonghwa’s eyes. 

“Are we moving too fast?” Yeosang asked, scared of the answer.

“We’ve known each other for years.” Seonghwa pointed out, knowing what to say as always.

Yeosang leaned in for another kiss. “I suppose you’re right.”

-

_ Our first shoot. _

Yeosang had been talking to Seonghwa at one of his swim meets when the casting agent approached them. Yeosang was extremely skeptical, but Seonghwa shot the agent a few questions about where he was from. At the agent’s answers, Seonghwa’s face split into a huge smile, and he took the agent's card. Telling them to contact him one last time, the agent left. 

Seonghwa turned to him with a giddy look on his face. “That guy is legit, Yeosang! They’re a really well known agency.”

It was all Seonghwa would talk about the rest of the day, and how could Yeosang not be drawn in? After a rundown about fashion and modelling from Seonghwa, he couldn’t say he wasn’t interested. 

He didn’t remember much about the shoot itself, just that it was hectic, but  _ fun _ . What he did remember, was the magazine arriving and the two of them in the center pages. They’d shrieked when they opened the pages, so happy and proud. 

It set them both on a path for the rest of their lives, one they hadn’t even known was an option before that point.

-

_ Prom. _

It was a bittersweet night. Yeosang couldn’t be happier to be crowned prom prince with Seonghwa being king, but it was also their last night together. He put those thoughts out of his mind, determined to enjoy the dance.

Yeosang knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Seonghwa looking absolutely stunning in a charcoal suit that matched Yeosang’s exactly. The only difference was that while Seonghwa wore a purple tie, Yeosang wore a bowtie instead.

They arrived at the venue right on time, meeting up with their friends. Music was already playing, groups of people dancing as they talked. The music switched to a slow song, and Seonghwa extended his hand to Yeosang.

“Can I have this dance?”

Yeosang grinned at him and let himself be led onto the dancefloor to the catcalling of their friends. “Of course.”

They danced for a few songs, not talking much at all. The music thrummed through their bodies, and they lost themselves in each others’ presence. Eventually, they made their way back to their friends. Midnight quickly approached, and they left a little earlier than everyone else.

Back at Seonghwa’s house, they cuddled on the couch. The suitcases around the living room were a reminder that this was the last time they would see each other. Yeosang clung tighter onto Seonghwa, a million things he wanted to say, but none coming out. 

They talked about everything, and nothing. After all, what was there left to say? They would not make empty promises. When morning came, Yeosang reluctantly got ready to leave. Both of them paused at the door.

I’ll miss you, he wanted to say. Stay here. I’ll wait for you. Please wait for me. But he couldn’t say any of those things.

“Remember me, Seonghwa,” he said instead. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodbye, Yeosang.”

They leaned in for one last kiss. 

“Goodbye.”

-

_ When we met again. _

Yeosang stopped short in the doorway of the set. 

“No way.”

That was undeniably Park Seonghwa sitting in front of the camera. Waiting for him, it seemed. Of course he’d been aware that this was a two person shoot, but never in a million years did he think he’d see Seonghwa again. 

Seonghwa looked over, and seemed just as shocked to see him. Before they could say anything, the director bustled over and they threw themselves into shooting. As they wrapped up the shoot, Yeosang sidled up to Seonghwa.

“Hey.”

“Yeosang,” Seonghwa said, as if he couldn’t believe it. To be fair, Yeosang couldn’t either.

“It’s been a while, Seonghwa. Do you want to go grab a coffee and catch up?” Yeosang asked, voice much calmer than he felt.

“Yes. Yeah, coffee sounds great.” Seonghwa frowned. “I need to talk to my agent.”

Yeosang sighed. He’d forgotten for a moment that he did too. Thankfully both of them were set free, and they settled in a small cafe just down the street. They made a bit of awkward small talk before Yeosang asked the question he really wanted to know the answer too.

“Any partner now?”

Seonghwa shook his head. “You?”

“Me neither.”

A beat passed as they both took in that information and its implications.

Seonghwa grinned the same bright smile he’d had all those years ago. “Forgive me if this is too forward, but Yeosang, will you be my boyfriend again?”

Yeosang’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He felt like he could fly.

“Did we ever even really break up?” he laughed. “But, yes.”

-

_ Moving in together. _

It had started with just some spare clothes and toiletries. Seonghwa started staying at Yeosang’s flat more and more often, and anything he brought over he never took home. Eventually, there was just as much of Seonghwa’s stuff as Yeosang’s in the flat.

Yeosang woke up tangled in Seonghwa’s arms nearly every morning, and this one was no different. He padded out to the kitchen, making simple omelettes for breakfast. At the scent of food, Seonghwa joined him. They sleepily sat down to eat, fully awake by the time breakfast was done. As Seonghwa made to get up, Yeosang laid his hand over Seonghwa’s arm. He paused, looking at Yeosang expectantly.

“Hold on, Seonghwa, I have a question for you.”

“Mhm.” Seonghwa nodded at him to continue.

“So, your stuff has been slowly migrating into my flat.” He laid the key on the table. “Maybe it’s time you just fully move in?”

Seonghwa blinked at it.

“Okay,” he agreed with an easy smile. “I supposed I should.”

-

Yeosang set the scrapbook aside, getting down on one knee. From his pocket, he pulled out a box.

“I want to make a lifetime of memories with you.” He flipped the box open. A simple silver band with small diamonds inlaid in a diagonal sat in the center. “Park Seonghwa, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Seonghwa gave his left hand to Yeosang. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Yeosang slipped the ring onto Seonghwa’s fourth finger, and thankfully it fit perfectly. The second it was firmly on, Seonghwa hauled Yeosang up and kissed him breathlessly.

“I love you. So much.”

“I love you too. For eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MelodicMars) @MelodicMars


End file.
